


Don't Stop

by okqueenie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Roger knows all, Smut, handjob, squint and you'll see an exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: You see if Brian can take what he dishes out.





	Don't Stop

“ROGER I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T COME OUT RIGHT NOW WE ARE LEAVING YOU HERE,” Brian shouted through Roger’s door. Roger had a habit of being late, no matter the occasion. Except this time, you were set to meet Brian’s parents for the first time over dinner and Brian would not allow you all to be tardy.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Roger mumbled as he shuffled out of his room, quickly closing the door. “Geez, who stuck a stick up your ass today?” 

“Roger, you know how my parents are and I’d rather Y/N not be late when meeting them for the first time,” Brian sighed as he pulled you out the front door, Roger following close behind.

You and Brian had been dating for over six months, but due to school you hadn’t made the trip back with him to meet his parents. Thanks to the long weekend, you finally had a break from the homework and decided that it was time to meet them. 

As you slid into the passenger seat of Brian’s car, you couldn’t help but feel your stomach flip as Brian and Roger chatted away. Brian had told you countless stories about his parents. His mother, you weren’t that worried about, but his father on the other hand, was a different story. You knew he didn’t approve of Brian focusing so much on the band, and you worried that he would also not approve of you taking up Brian’s time as well. Seeming to sense your anxiety, Brian reached over and took your hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. 

Relaxing a bit, you sunk back into your seat and stared out the window at your surroundings as Roger hummed along to the radio.

You reached Brian’s parents’ house with three minutes to spare. Brian quickly hopped out of the car and opened the door for you, with a “M’lady,” as he helped you out of the car.    
“Brian, why don’t I get that kind of treatment from you?” Roger groaned, a smirk on his face. 

“Dunno Rog, maybe be ready to leave on time in the future and you’ll get this treatment when we come for dinner again,” Brian replied, his arm wrapping around your waist, leading you up to the front door.

“Don’t worry, they’re going to love you,” Brian whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of your head and pressed the doorbell. Within seconds, his mother answered the door with a giant grin on her face. 

“Brian!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as if she wasn’t expecting the three of you. “And you must be Y/N,” she said, smiling as she pulled you in for a large hug.  _ Yeah, you would be alright _ , you thought to yourself. After a few seconds, she let you go and moved onto Roger. “Roger, handsome as always,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks Mrs. May,” Roger replied, an embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks for the first time since you’d met him a year ago.

“Well come on then, let’s get inside and out of the cold,” she said as she ushered the three of you into the house. 

As soon as his mother returned to the kitchen, Brian took your coat as well as Roger’s and hung it up on the rack, his hand gravitating to your lower back to guide you into the living room, where he expected his father to be waiting. As soon as you rounded the corner, his father got up out of his chair to greet you.

“Ahh you must be the lovely Y/N! Brian has told us so much about you,” he said as he shook your hand. “Rog, come tell me about the life of a dental student while I set the table,” he finished as he pulled Roger into the dining room, leaving the two of you alone.

“See, I told you they would love you,” he smirked as he pulled you into a hug, your face buried in his chest. Feeling a little mischievous, you reached down and pinched his butt, making him jump.

“Let’s see if they still like me after dinner,” you whispered with a smirk on your face. Brian’s eyebrows raised at your statement, curious as to what you had up your sleeve but at the same time knowing it was likely harmless.

You pulled Brian into the dining room to join the others, immediately asking his mother what you could do to help. When she insisted that you were her guest and you didn’t need to do anything, you sat down next to Brian at the small table. Roger was seated to the left of Brian, and there was food placed to your right, creating a quasi-barrier between you and whoever would be sitting on the other side. 

“Hey Bri?” you half whispered, leaning to rest on his shoulder. 

“Yes love?” he replied, fiddling with his napkin and straightening his fork. 

“Do you remember that dinner we had last week with the boys at that new restaurant?” you asked, resting your hand on his thigh. 

A deep blush came over Brian’s face at the memory—he had teased you all dinner long with his hand down your pants, until you finally got up and went to the bathroom to cool off. Brian had followed you into the bathroom and fucked you right then and there, a proud smile across his face as the two of you emerged together. 

“Yes, but why do you bring that up now?” he whispered. You didn’t respond, instead opting to move your hand farther up to rest over his clothed cock. 

“You wouldn’t,” he breathed, his cock already hardening from your touch. 

“Oh I think I would,” you replied, glancing around to make sure no one was looking before you popped open Brian’s jeans and pulled his semi out of his underwear.

“You better scoot your chair up if you don’t want to get caught,” you whispered, with Brian quickly following your suggestion. You looked around the room to make sure you were still in the clear. Both of Brian’s parents were turned away from you while they worked on finishing the last dish, and Roger was turned in his seat to face them, carrying on with small talk. 

You ran your hand up and down Brian’s shaft slowly, feeling him get harder with each pass. Your thumb swirled around his tip, already leaking with precum. A small whimper escaped his lips, barely audible to even you. Smirking, you picked up the pace, tightening your grip ever-so-slightly. 

His hips bucked into your hand slightly at the sensation as his head fell into his hands, trying to hold himself together. You lightly pressed on a spot near the base of his shaft that always drives him wild, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. 

“Y/N if you keep doing that this is going to be over very quickly,” he panted, his face red with exertion. 

“And who says I don’t want it to be?” you countered, shooting him a defiant look before continuing with your movements. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Brian’s mom exclaimed as she carried the last dish over to the table, with Brian’s dad following right behind her. You quickly let go of Brian’s cock, letting him relax for a bit. Soon enough, everyone’s plates were full and conversation was flowing. Brian had nearly forgotten all about your pre-dinner escapades, but his still-throbbing cock wouldn’t let him. 

Knowing everyone was paying attention to their food, you quickly spit into your palm, disguising it as a cough. You snaked your hand underneath the table to wrap around Brian once again, your hand pumping up and down his shaft quickly. 

Above the table however, the only evidence of what was going on were Brian’s white knuckles on his utensils, gripping them in an attempt to control himself. You carried on with conversation as Brian nodded, not trusting his mouth. 

As everyone began to finish their dinner and move onto dessert, you sped up your movements, specifically focusing on his angry red tip. Wanting to torture him in the best way possible, you took a bite of your chocolate cake. 

“Ohhh,” you moaned as your thumb ran over his slit, “this is to die for. I have to get your recipe.” The sound of you moaning nearly sent Brian over the edge. His left hand was gripping his quad in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. He closed his eyes and prayed that no one noticed his antics.

“Well thank you dear,” his mother responded, “it’s a new recipe. I don’t think Brian has ever had it either.” Brian’s eyes snapped open at the mention of his name. 

“Uhh, no mom I don’t think I have,” he mumbled, his cake sitting untouched in front of him. 

“Well go on then, try it,” you said, smirking as your hand sped up again, focusing specifically on the tip. His left hand moved to grip your wrist, but you were able to continue your movements. Knowing he was close, he quickly stuffed a large bite of chocolate cake into his mouth to stifle his large moan as he came, eyes rolling back into his head as he spurted into your hand.

You smirked as you pulled your hand away, wiping it in the napkin you had placed in your lap. A few seconds passed as Brian finally swallowed all of the cake he had shoved in his mouth.

“Yeah mom, really good cake, yeah,” he choked out, breathing hard from his high and also from trying to swallow so much cake. 

“Well Brian, you didn’t have to eat virtually all of it in one bite,” she laughed, his father joining in and chuckling as well. 

Roger just looked at the two of you, his mouth slightly upturned into a smile. 

“Hey Rog, can you hand me another napkin?” you asked him, looking him dead in the eye. Roger handed you a new paper napkin with a smirk on his face, saving his comments for the car. 

Brian was able to tuck himself back in and button up his jeans unnoticed while everyone else was finishing their dessert. Soon after, you and Roger took all of the dishes and began cleaning, insisting that since they had prepared dinner for the two of you, the least you could do was clean up. No words were exchanged the entire time you washed the dishes, Roger just looked at you with a glint of pride in his eyes. 

When the two of you emerged from the kitchen, Brian quickly stood up and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“Well, I hate to leave so quickly after dinner, but we should be getting back before it gets too dark. Thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful,” he said as he hugged his mother and shook his father’s hand. 

“Y/N, it was a pleasure to meet you. Roger, lovely as always,” his father said while his mother hugged you and Roger. “Yes! Drive safely,” she called out as the three of you walked to Brian’s car, coats in hand.

As soon as Brian pulled out of the driveway, Roger sighed. 

“You know, I didn’t think the two of you had it in you, but I’m impressed. Under the table is one thing, but while at dinner with your parents? Bold move,” he chuckled. A deep blush came across Brian’s face again as he tried not to laugh, but you couldn’t hold it in as you doubled over in your seat from laughing.


End file.
